Locked Memory
by Bridget
Summary: Sabrina's a target. She and Bosley stay at a friend's until they can figure it out.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title:"Locked Memory"

  
  


Author:Bridget Frawley ([scarecro9@aol.com)][1]

  
  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER ONE

  
  


Bosley, Kris, and Kelly pulled up in front of Sabrina's apartment building. He honked the horn twice.

Sabrina came downstairs carrying a bag in one hand and a package in the other.

Kelly opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Sabrina said after she got inside. She handed the package to Kelly as Bosley pulled out of his parking space and started driving.

"Already?" Kelly asked in surprise, opening it.

Sabrina nodded. "I think they came out pretty good."

Kelly looked the pictures over. "_Pretty_ good? They're terrific!"

"Thanks."

Kelly passed the pictures over to Kris and Bosley for inspection. "How much do I owe you?"

"Two dollars," Sabrina answered.

"That's all?"

"For now. After I get really good I'll start charging for labor as well as materials."

"Did you develop these yourself?" Bosley asked curiously.

She nodded. "You like them?"

"Very good," he commented. "I would have thought they were done by a professional."

She smiled, pleased by the compliment.

"Can you make reprints as well as enlargements?" Kris asked.

"Sure," she replied. "That's no problem. I'll do your developing for you if you want. I'll only charge you for the use of the equipment. Besides, I need the practice."

"No, you don't," Kelly contradicted. "These are great."

"You know what they say," Sabrina responded. "Practice makes perfect."

"Well," Bosley stated, "Maybe I'll start taking pictures for you to develop."

"Thanks a lot," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughed.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Kris asked.

"Kern River," Bosley answered. "Does anyone need to make any stops before we get on the freeway?"

They all shook their heads.

"What did you bring?" Kris asked.

"You'll have to wait until we get there to find out," he said mysteriously.

"And they probably have about a million calories apiece," Kelly added ruefully.

"Maybe we'll see Charlie there," Kris said hopefully.

"Fat chance," Sabrina replied. "He'll be at least 50 miles away. Right, Bos?"

"I wouldn't say 50 miles," he corrected. After a few seconds, "25, maybe."

"See?" Kelly complained.

"A girl can hope, can't she?" Kris asked.

Bosley decided to change the subject. "Do you take pictures as well as develop them, Bri?"

"Talk about changing the subject," Kelly stated.

"That was the original topic to begin with," he countered.

"Yes, I do," Sabrina answered.

"Of what?" Kris asked, fascinated.

"Oh, anything and everything. I try to go to a different place each time I go out. A supermarket, the zoo, a bank -- "

"Do people mind getting their pictures taken?" Kelly asked, intrigued.

"Well," Sabrina answered carefully, "I don't go up and ask them if it's all right. I stand about a half block away and use a telephoto lens. I like it better that way. It's more natural."

"Don't they realize you're taking their pictures?" Kris asked.

"Nobody's said anything so far," she remarked. "I have a feeling that they think I'm a freelance photographer for some newspaper or something and their picture will end up in it."

"Like the enquiring photographer?" Bosley asked.

"Exactly," Sabrina affirmed.

"Have you tried selling any yet?" Kelly asked.

"Not yet."

"Why not?" Bosley asked in amazement.

"I wanted to get a little better before I tried anything like that," she admitted modestly.

"You can't get much better than this," he objected. "These are fantastic! I'm sure you'd have no problem."

"Bosley," Kris said, "stop it. You're embarrassing her."

"Am I?" He asked.

"You are," Sabrina agreed, "but go on."

Everyone laughed.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Two men were searching Sabrina's apartment.

"It's got to be here someplace," James stated furiously.

"Look, why don't we just forget it?" Jack asked, looking around nervously. "She doesn't even know who we are."

"When our pictures are in the paper she'll know," James countered. "Keep looking. It's got to be here somewhere."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Later that afternoon Bosley and Sabrina were in front of her apartment building. They had already dropped off Kris and Kelly.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked warmly.

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

He nodded.

"I'm glad Kris brought her camera. Now I have more pictures to develop."

"Don't you have enough to do?"

"Nope," she said wryly, smiling. Her canvas bag has been lying on the floor by her feet. She picked it up, not realizing that her camera had slipped out. "I need the practice." She opened the car door. "Thanks again for the picnic." She got out, closing the door behind her.

"Bye," he called out, watching her go in the front door. Once she was inside he pulled away from the curb and drove off. He had gotten about a half mile away when he spied the camera on the floor. He turned the car back around.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


She reached her apartment door. She put the key in the lock and entered. Once inside someone came up from behind her and put a chloroformed rag over her mouth.

She struggled fiercely but the fumes got to her and knocked her unconscious.

He still held her for a few more seconds, making sure she wasn't faking. After she made no movements he let her drop to the floor.

"Search her," James instructed sharply, going through her purse.

Jack started going through her pockets. "There's nothing here," he said anxiously.

"It's got to be there. It's not in her bag."

There was a knock at the door.

Both men froze, looking at each other.

"Bri," Bosley's voice called from the other side, "you okay in there?"

"Out the window," Jack whispered fearfully.

They both hurried to the window and climbed onto the fire escape. The chloroformed rag slipped out of James' pocket in his rush.

"Bri," Bosley called again, more loudly this time. "Open the door." He tried the door knob and found it unlocked. He went inside cautiously and saw her unconscious on the floor. At first he thought she'd passed out, then seeing the disarray feared she was knocked out. He went over to the opened window and saw a car drive off. He found the rag on the floor, picked it up, and held it under his nose for a quick sniff. "Chloroform," he remarked. He then went back to the bag at Sabrina's side and took her keys. He locked all the windows, picked her up, and carried her to his car, locking her front door behind him.

  
  


When Sabrina awoke she was in Bosley's apartment lying on his couch. She saw him sitting on a chair across from her. "What happened?" She asked softly. She tried to sit up and got very dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead, sighed, and collapsed heavily back against the cushions. "Where am I?"

"My apartment," he answered. "You were chloroformed, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. A little dizzy."

"That'll pass. They used too much chloroform. What happened?"

"I don't know. I opened the door," she paused thoughtfully. "The next thing I know I'm on your couch. How'd you find me, anyway?"

He got up and went over to the bar. "You forgot your camera so I came back to give it to you." He mixed her a drink and brought it over to her. He sat next to her on the couch and helped her sit up. "I knocked, got no answer, and got worried. Your door was unlocked. I found you on the floor." He handed her the drink. "Your apartment's a mess."

She took a deep swallow, closed her eyes and sighed appreciatively. "Oh, I needed that."

"Anyway, I locked up your apartment and brought you here."

"How long have I been out?"

"About five hours."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Do you have any idea what they wanted?"

She shook her head. "How do you know there was more than one person?"

"Common sense. Did you see what they looked like?"

"No. They got me from behind." She finished her drink and put the empty glass on the table. She tried to stand up and found that the room was spinning. She closed her eyes tightly until the room stayed stationary.

"Sit for a while," he said reassuringly. "Where did you think you were going?"

"Home. I have an apartment to straighten up."

"I don't like you going there alone at this hour. I'll make you a deal: you spend the night here and tomorrow I'll go back with you and help you clean up. Okay?"

"Fair enough." She didn't feel up to doing any major cleanup, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Good. You can take the bedroom and I'll take the couch."

"I don't think I can make it to the bedroom," she admitted softly.

"You don't have to." He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed. "There. One problem solved. You'll have to wear a pair of my pajamas. I have an extra toothbrush you can use. Anything else?"

"You said I left my camera in the car?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't remember bringing it with me."

"There's one way to find out." Bosley went into the living room, then returned two minutes later, camera in hand. He handed it to her. "Yours?"

She examined it, then nodded. "I was taking some pictures this morning. I must have forgotten to take it out of my bag. It's too bad, too. I still have three pictures left on this roll. I could have finished them this afternoon."

"Oh, well," he took the camera away from her and put it on the table, then went over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and took out two pair of pajamas. He handed her one of them. "You put these on and I'll fix you dinner in bed." He walked over to the door, carrying the remaining pair.

"I'm not very hungry," she called after him.

"You must be. The last time you ate anything was five hours ago."

"Not right now." In fact she felt nauseous. "You go ahead if you want to."

"That's all right. I'll wait until later." After a minute he said, "You slip into those. Tomorrow we'll figure out what they wanted. Tonight we'll just put it out of our minds. Agreed?"

She nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Bos."

"For what?" 

"For being such a good friend."

"You're welcome. Change. I'll be back shortly." He went into the living room, closing the door behind him. He picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A man's voice said on the other end.

"Charlie?"

"Bosley! How was the picnic?"

"It went well, but there was a sour note."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Sabrina's apartment was ransacked and she was chloroformed."

"Is she all right?" Charlie asked in concern.

"So far, anyway. She's spending the night here. I was worried about her going back there until we find out what they want."

"Did you call the police?"

"Not yet. I was thinking we'd do that tomorrow. I'm sure they'll want a list of what's missing."

"Very well, Bosley. Call me if there are any further developments. Maybe the other Angels and I can help."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll talk to you later." Bosley hung up the telephone.

He went into the bedroom about 20 minutes later with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I was wondering what kept you," Sabrina said. She was propped up against the pillows and under the covers.

He put both glasses on the table, sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and opened the wine. "How do you feel?" He poured the glasses and handed one to her.

"A little better," she said, taking a sip from her glass. "I can't figure out what they wanted."

"I thought we agreed not to think about this until tomorrow," he chided.

"You're right, but I can't get it out of my mind." She lowered her eyes. 

"Hey," he took her hand. "I'm always here whenever you want to talk."

She looked up at him gratefully. "How did I ever get lucky enough to find a friend like you?"

"Maybe you have a friend upstairs."

She laughed. "I just might."

"You want to do anything?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Like what?"

"Play cards, backgammon, scrabble, anything like that," he clarified. After a minute, "Maybe not scrabble."

"Why not?"

"I seem to recall that the last time we played that game you beat the pants off me."

She smiled again. "In that case, since you're afraid -- "

"Afraid, me?" He said, affronted.

She nodded, taking another sip of wine.

"I challenge you," he announced decisively.

"You do?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes." He went out into the other room and returned a few minutes later, game in hand.

45 minutes later she was ahead by a considerable number of points. They had also consumed the entire bottle of wine.

"That's it," he proclaimed dejectedly, "I give up."

"Don't give up, Bos. I didn't beat you so badly this time."

"Thanks a lot," he commented in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." She drained her glass. "It's just as well. I'm a little high from all the wine."

"That's what you get for not eating first."

She smiled. "Right now I don't care about that."

"You will in the morning," he pointed out.

"Probably," she admitted.

"You'd getter get some sleep. We still have to clean up your apartment tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," she yawned. "I may never feel this relaxed again."

"Sure you will. Come on, now. Get some rest."

She nodded and curled up under the covers. "Thanks again for taking care of me." She closed her eyes and was sound asleep in seconds.

  
  


The next morning they were having breakfast. 

"How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Better, thanks," she answered.

"That's good. Hangover?"

"Not really."

"Good. Have you thought about what those burglars wanted?"

"I can't think of anything. I mean, it's not like we're working on any cases lately."

He nodded. He couldn't figure it out at present himself. "You ready to go back to your place and take inventory?"

"I guess."

"All right. After you're finished I'll do the dishes while you get dressed. Deal?"

"Fair enough." She pushed away from the table and got to her feet.

"You don't have to rush, Bri," he chided. "We have plenty of time."

"I'm full."

He stared at her in disbelief, eyebrows rising. All she'd eaten was one piece of toast and some coffee.

"Honestly!" She affirmed, smiling, reading the expression on his face all too well. 

"If you're sure."

"I'll get dressed. I won't be long."

They left for her apartment about an hour later. 

They got there in about 20 minutes.

She took the key out of her purse and unlocked the door. They both went inside.

"The police should be here any minute," he stated, looking at his watch.

"I'll take a look around to see what's missing."

"I'll make us some coffee."

An hour later the police had arrived, taken their report and gone. Bosley had poured two cups of coffee and took one over to Sabrina, sitting beside her on the couch. She'd been sitting there while the police were questioning her. 

She took a small sip and leaned back against the headrest. "That's strange," she said reflectively.

"What, the coffee?"

"No. I went to make a list of what's missing."

"And?" He prompted.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Maybe you interrupted them before they got what they wanted."

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "I still can't figure out what they'd want, though."

"I don't like this," he said, frowning. He thought for a minute. "Pack a bag."

"Why?"

"You're staying with me."

"No, I'm not," she protested.

"Then we'll find you someplace safe to stay," Bosley said reasonably.

"This is my home and I won't be scared away," Sabrina stated firmly.

"Bri, be realistic. They didn't find what they were looking for, so they'll be back."

"So? I can take care of myself."

"Like the last time?" He pointed out.

She stood up, slamming the coffee cup on the table. "That was a cheap shot," she snapped, hurt evident in her voice.

He sat her down again and put his arm across her shoulders. "It wasn't meant to be. I just mean that they could sneak up on you or ambush you. I know you can defend yourself. You can fight better than most men I know. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Okay?" After a minute he said, "I have an idea. I'll take you out to lunch, anywhere you want."

"Don't change the subject," she warned, eyes narrowing in anger.

He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Look, Bri, I care about you and I worry about you. Sue me! That's what friends do. I'm only concerned for your safety."

"Thank you for being concerned, but you don't have to be." She closed her eyes as the stress was getting to her. "Maybe we do need a vacation."

"That's the spirit!" He exclaimed, relieved that she seemed to be coming around.

"We'd have to find a place where no one would find us."

"I know the perfect place."

"Where?"

"That's a secret. I have to check it out first. I'd hate to tell you to find out it's not doable. Now, let's eat. I'm starved."

"You mean you're not going to tell me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not now. Maybe later on."

"If I guess would you tell me?" She pressed. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"You'd never guess, but I will give you a hint. It's not Charlie's."

"Oh," she said defeatedly. She racked her brains and couldn't think of anything else that would make him so secretive.

"Come on, pack," he urged, smiling. "The more I think about it, the more I like it."

She stood up and looked at him, deciding to try a different tact. "I just want you to know that I'm going to go crazy wondering where this place is. Sure you won't reconsider?"

"Positive."

She sighed in resignation and walked into the bedroom.

He looked after her, making sure she was out of earshot, then picked up the telephone and made a quick call.

  
  


An hour later they were driving along the freeway.

Finally she could stand it no longer. "John Bosley, would you please tell me where we're going or do I have to beat it out of you?"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay! You don't have to use brute force."

She glared at him, arms folded across her chest, waiting expectantly.

"You ever hear of Jonathan Hart?" He asked casually.

"Who hasn't? Hart Industries, Hart Shipping Lines -- " she broke off.

"That's it."

"_That's_ it?" She repeated in disbelief. "Where on earth do you know Jonathan Hart from?" From what she knew of the Harts they were almost like royalty.

"We were in the navy together." 

"You were in the navy?" This was just too weird. If she didn't know better she'd think he was pulling her leg.

"You sound surprised," he commented dryly. "That was before he became _the_ Jonathan Hart."

She leaned against the headrest, head spinning. "Jonathan Hart," she repeated, dazed. "They don't mind?"

"Not at all. I haven't seen the Hart's in ages."

"The Hart's?"

"Jonathan and Jennifer. You'll like them. They're great people."

"I have a question. How do we catch these burglars if we go into hiding?" She asked pointedly.

"We're not going to stay in hiding. This is only until we figure out what they want. While I'm packing you can call Charlie and fill him in," he explained reasonably.

"You know, I wish you would have told me where we were going earlier. I would have packed some nicer clothes." Her mind was focussing on everything at once.

"Please! All your clothes are great. Did you pack a dress?"

"Why?" She asked apprehensively.

"You look great in a dress," he answered honestly.

That was definitely not the answer she expected and she blushed. "Thank you."

"Any time. Don't worry. Anything you don't have we can buy later on."

"Okay," she settled comfortably in her seat. "Do you think if they'd mind if I took a picture of them?"

"I don't think so. There's only one way to find out."

"Would you ask him for me?" She was definitely nervous about this meeting.

"I've never known you to be shy before," he teased.

"Come on, please?" She pleaded.

"All right, all right. For you I'll ask."

"Thank you."

They pulled up in front of Bosley's apartment building. He parked the car in the garage and they both went upstairs. He opened the front door. "I won't be long," he said, heading into the bedroom.

"I have an idea," she said. "Why don't I pack for you and you can call Charlie?"

"What difference does it make who calls him?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't really feel like talking about everything right now. Besides, I want to pack some decent clothes for you."

He drew himself up, affronted. "I beg your pardon."

"You can't wear just anything to Jonathan Hart's."

He stared at her, eyebrows rising. This was carrying things too far.

"You know what I mean," she explained hastily. "You men will wear anything. You have to look nicer than you usually do."

"You got out of that one by the skin of your teeth," he remarked.

She smiled. "I know. Come on. Besides, I like to pack."

"I never met a woman who had that particular fetish."

She hurried off into the bedroom before he could change his mind.

He picked up the telephone, shaking his head, and dialed a number. "Hi, Charlie."

"Bosley! How did things go with the police?"

"Fine."

"Were you able to discover what was missing from Sabrina's apartment?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? That doesn't make sense."

"I know. We're going to disappear for a few days. We'll be staying with Jonathan and Jennifer Hart."

"You'll be gone for about a week then?"

"I doubt it. More like three or four days, just until we get things straightened out."

"All right, then. Call me if you need anything."

"We'll talk to you later." He hung up the telephone, then went to the bar to mix two martini's. "You almost done in there?" He called out.

"Almost," Sabrina replied.

He poured the martini's and brought them over to the table. He sat on the couch and took an appreciative sip.

She came out a few seconds later, struggling with his suitcase.

"Leave that where it is," he instructed, not wanting her to strain herself. "Here. I made you a drink."

She took a glass, sitting on the chair next to the couch. She took a sip and then gasped. "Isn't that a bit strong?"

"You think so?" He asked innocently.

"Uh huh," she took a few deep breaths.

He took another sip of his. "I don't think it's that strong. You're just not used to a martini mixed properly."

She took another cautious sip. "This could take the paint off the wall. I tell you, a few of these could make you forget anything."

"Can I fix you something else?"

"No, thanks. You shouldn't be drinking that, either. Not if you're driving."

"Just this one won't hurt. You sure I can't get you anything else?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"What did you pack?"

"Some nice shirts, a few pairs of pants, one suit, socks, underwear, a razor -- you know, the usual things."

He stared at her in surprise. "What do I need a suit for?"

"In case we go to a formal dinner."

"You're taking this too far," he chided.

"You never know." She wanted to be prepared for anything.

He finished his drink. "You ready to go?"

"Are you sure you're able to drive?"

"Bri, relax! Why are you so nervous?"

"I guess it's the excitement of everything."

"Look, Jonathan Hart is just a man." He knew that if she kept this up she'd be a nervous wreck before they even arrived. "He puts his pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else. There's an old trick you can try if you're nervous. Imagine him in his underwear."

"His underwear?" She laughed.

"Sure. It's guaranteed to make you relax."

"It's not that. Trying to figure out what those burglars wanted is driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry about it. It'll come to you eventually. Come on, the Hart's are waiting. I'll take the bag downstairs and you can wash the glasses. I'll meet you downstairs."

  
  


They arrived at the Hart household. Bosley rang the doorbell.

Max opened the door. 

"Hi, Max," Bosley said warmly.

"Hey, Mr. Bosley," Max rumbled. "How ya doing?"

"Great, thanks. This is my friend, Sabrina Duncan."

Max took her hand. "Hi. Mr. and Mrs. H should be down in a few minutes." He gestured inside. "Come in and take a load off."

They went into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"I'll tell them you're here," Max stated. He went upstairs.

Sabrina looked around in appreciation. "This is beautiful!"

"Thank you," a voice from behind them said. 

They both turned around and saw Jonathan Hart coming down the steps. "Hello, John."

Bosley rose to his feet and hurried over to him. "Jonathan!" 

They both shook hands.

"How's life been treating you?" Jonathan asked.

"Not bad. I see you're doing well," Bosley commented wryly.

"It's a living," he remarked. He turned to Sabrina and smiled warmly. "And your taste in women has definitely improved." He took her hand and kissed it. "And who is this charming young lady?"

"This is my associate, Miss Sabrina Duncan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jonathan said, releasing Sabrina's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Hart," she said nervously, certain everyone in the room can hear her heart beating furiously. "It's nice to meet you." 

Bosley looked around curiously. "Where's Jennifer? Did she get smart and leave you already?"

"Very funny," Jonathan said, turning to face him. "She's upstairs."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Jennifer asked as she walked into the room.

"Jennifer," Bosley said, going over to her and kissing her on the cheek. "You're looking lovelier than ever."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Darling, this is Sabrina Duncan, John's associate," Jonathan introduced.

"I hope we're not putting you out, Mrs. Hart," Sabrina added.

"Please call me Jennifer. It's no trouble at all. The guest house is all set up for you."

"Guest _house_? Bosley repeated, a little awed in spite of himself. "My, Jonathan, you've certainly moved up in the world since I've last seen you."

Max walked into the room, "Dinner should be ready in about an hour or so."

Freeway ran in and jumped all over Sabrina.

"Hello, there." She knelt down to pet him. 

"Hey," Max objected, pointing his finger at the dog. "You're dinner's in the kitchen. Get movin'."

The dog raced off in the direction that Max pointed to

"What's his name?" Sabrina asked, straightening up.

"Freeway," Jonathan answered, smiling.

"Would you like a before-dinner drink? Some coffee or something stronger, or would you rather rest before dinner?" Jennifer asked.

"I think we'd better unpack at least," Bosley admitted. "Don't you think so, Bri?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Why not?"

"I'll show you the way," Max offered.

  
  


Once Bosley and Sabrina went inside they went into their respective rooms and started unpacking.

When Bosley was finished he came into the living room. He was wondering what was keeping Sabrina so long. After another two minutes he got up and knocked on her door.

There was no response.

He opened the door and saw that she had fallen sound asleep on the bed. He smiled and finished unpacking her clothes for her. After he was finished he went back into the living room and started to read. He waited about 45 minutes, then checked his watch. He had to wake her now or else they'd be late for dinner. It wouldn't do to be late their first night there. He went back into the bedroom and shook her gently. "Bri, dinner's ready."

She stretched and yawned. "I must have fallen asleep."

He laughed. "You must have. Come on, the Hart's are waiting."

She stood up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I have to change." She turned to go to into the bathroom.

"Why? You look fine. Besides, you can't hold up dinner."

She stopped and turned to face him. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Bri, would you relax?" He protested. "They're people like you and me. Let's go."

She straightened the wrinkles out of her clothes and glanced down dubiously. "Are you sure I look all right?"

"You look gorgeous," he stated gallantly.

"You must be hungry," she teased.

He laughed. "Only a little, but you do look gorgeous. You always do."

She looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Come on, then, before they come looking for us."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They both walked over to the main house and rang the bell.

Max opened the door, and showed them to the terrace.

"Do you know that Sabrina didn't believe I knew you?" Bosley said while they ate.

"Bosley!" Sabrina exclaimed, mortified. She was nervous enough and he was _not_ making her feel any better.

"We were in the navy together," Jonathan explained.

"Many years ago," Bosley added.

"Not so long, really," Jennifer protested. She looked over at Sabrina. "Don't you like the dinner? I can have Max fix you something else if you'd prefer."

"Oh, no, everything's fine," Sabrina hastened to assure her.

"Are you sure? You've barely touched a thing."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"She's eating with the famous Jonathan and Jennifer Hart," Bosley announced. He turned to face her. "Remember what I told you?"

She nodded.

"What did you tell her?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Just something to help put her mind at ease," he answered evasively.

Sabrina smiled.

Everyone looked at her.

"What did you to, tell her to imagine us in our underwear?" Jonathan asked.

Sabrina immediately flushed, smile falling from her face. She stared at the floor.

"Well, I had to tell her something," Bosley said defensively. "She's been a nervous wreck all day about meeting you."

"But why?" Jennifer asked in bewilderment. "We're just like everybody else."

"Not only are you multi-millionaires, but you're famous detectives as well," Bosley explained. "Don't get me wrong. I love you both, but the idea does take some getting used to. Do you remember when I first had dinner with you after you solved your first major case? I was so nervous that I put salt in my coffee and had on two different colored socks."

Everyone laughed.

"Once she gets used to you and sees how down to earth you are she'll be fine," Bosley finished. He turned to face Sabrina. "Right?"

She looked up and nodded self-consciously.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said. "We didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We didn't realize -- "

"It's not you," she interrupted, suddenly feeling awkward. "It's just your -- status in the community, I guess. I've always _heard_ or _read_ about you. I just never imagined meeting you, much less having dinner here."

"I know how you feel," Jonathan said understandingly. "I remember how I felt the first time we came into public attention. It was like living in a fish bowl. I didn't eat or sleep too much for the first few days."

Max came in carrying a tray with desserts -- baked Alaska.

"Do you know Charlie Townsend?" Sabrina asked impulsively.

"I think we met him once or twice at a party or something," Jennifer answered, trying to remember why the named sounded familiar to her.

"I've had some business dealings with him in the past," Jonathan added thoughtfully, "but only over the telephone. I've never really seen him."

"You should know I'd never take you to a place where they'd know Charlie," Bosley admonished, helping himself to the dessert.

"Don't you work for the man?" Jennifer asked in confusion.

"Yes," Bosley answered, "but she's never seen him before. Neither have the other girls."

"Well, I'd be curious myself if I were in the same situation," Jennifer stated with certainty.

"How does he communicate with you?" Jonathan asked curiously. "Just by telephone?"

Bosley nodded. "By the way, Sabrina was wondering if she could take a picture of you some time before we leave."

"Sure," Jonathan agreed, standing up. "I'm going to mix up some J&J." He went to the bar.

"J&J?" Sabrina repeated. "What's that?"

"Some concoction those two had in the navy," Jennifer explained. "It's not so bad, really, once you get used to the taste."

"After the first couple you don't care any more," Bosley agreed.

Jonathan came back with a pitcher full of liquid and four glasses on a tray. He set the tray on the table. "Here we go," he started to pour and hand out glasses.

Sabrina studied hers, frowning. "Is this supposed to be _green_?"

"It sure is," Bosley said happily. "A toast."

They all held up their glasses.

"To Jonathan Hart," Bosley said, "for his insight and wisdom."

They all clinked glasses and drank.

Sabrina choked as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

"I told you," Jennifer said. "It takes getting used to."

"This is as good as the last time," Bosley said.

"Good, I don't make it very often," Jonathan responded.

"Why is it called J&J?" Sabrina asked breathlessly, finding her voice.

"Because we invented it," Bosley answered. "Drink up. There's plenty more where that came from."

"And when we run out I'll make some more," Jonathan added.

"I would like to make a toast," Jennifer announced. "To our house guests. Without whom we'd never be drinking this stuff."

They all clinked glasses again and drank.

"Although I'm not sure if that's good or bad," she added.

They all laughed.

  
  


A few hours later Jonathan and Jennifer were in bed.

"Well," Jonathan said, "that was fun. Maybe we could do this again tomorrow."

"Jonathan!" Jennifer exclaimed in disbelief. "Why did you make so many toasts?"

"That was the only way Sabrina would drink at first," he explained.

"That's terrible! Did you see the condition that poor girl was in when they left?"

"I sure did," he chuckled. "Maybe she'll have a hollow leg by the time she leaves."

"Imagine how she'll feel tomorrow," Jennifer chastised.

"Imagine how _we'll_ feel tomorrow," he countered seductively, leaning over and turning out the light.

"I take it this discussion's over," she smiled, staring into his eyes.

"I can think of other things I'd much rather be doing."

"Like what?"

"Turn out your light and you'll find out," he suggested, eyes twinkling.

She smiled as well and turning out the light on her side of the bed.

The room was completely dark.

After a minute she laughed. "You're right. This is much better."

"I thought you'd approve."

  
  


   [1]: mailto:(scarecro9@aol.com)



	2. Chapter Two

Title:"Locked Memory"

  
  


Author:Bridget Frawley ([scarecro9@aol.com)][1]

  
  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER TWO

  
  


The next morning Bosley was fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

Sabrina struggled in with one hand over her forehead.

"Good morning," Bosley said cheerfully.

"Please! Not so loud," she winced, putting her hands over her ears.

"Sorry," he said in a softer voice. "Head hurt?"

She nodded slowly, then wished she hadn't. Her head felt like it wanted to explode. "Remind me not to drink so much. What was in that stuff, anyway?"

"That's a secret. You hungry?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "I'd rather not think about food right now." She lowered herself painfully into a chair. "What's a good cure for a hangover?"

"A few raw eggs or a bloody Mary."

"Raw eggs?" She repeated, turning pale.

He nodded.

"I think I'd rather keep the hangover."

He laughed. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I was hoping it was all part of a dream," she answered. Her stomach started churning alarmingly as she thought about the night before and the smell of cooking food was definitely not helping. "Was I really that embarrassing?"

"You sure were," he answered emphatically. When he saw the look on her face he hastened to add, "We all were. Don't worry about it."

She swallowed hard and stood up shakily. "I think I'll go lie down for a while," she whispered.

"Something I said?" He asked apprehensively.

"No. I don't think I can stand the smell of food right now. Maybe I'll feel better after I rest for a while." She had to get out of that room before everything overwhelmed her. "I'll see you later." She hurried to the door as fast as she was able to move (which was none too fast in her condition).

"Jonathan called," he called after her brightly.

She froze and slowly turned to face him. "Are we being asked to leave?" She whispered. Surely she wasn't _that_ outrageous. She didn't really remember much so she couldn't be positive.

"Not at all. He asked if we'd like to go out to lunch." He hoped she'd relax with that bit of news.

"Lunch?" She whispered, stomach rolling harder. That didn't make her feel better at all. She swallowed again and put her hand up to cover her mouth as the nausea began to intensify. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"Late lunch," he amended sympathetically. "Very late lunch. Almost dinner. What do you say?"

"I don't know," she said slowly, not sure if she could face them again any time soon.

"Come on. You'll enjoy yourself," he cajoled.

"All right," she agreed reluctantly. "As long as it's closer to dinner." She turned and went back into her bedroom. She crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, hoping that things would settle down to normal soon.

After a few minutes Bosley came in, cool cloth in hand. He placed it on her forehead.

"That feels so good," she whispered appreciatively. Suddenly her stomach lurched again and she winced.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked sympathetically. After all, he'd been on a few benders in his time and he understood exactly where she was coming from.

"Is there any alka-seltzer around?" 

"I'll get some from next door," he promised.

"Would you mind?" Normally she'd be too proud to let anyone know how she was feeling, but she felt so miserable she didn't care who knew how foolish she was.

"Not at all."

She closed her eyes. "While you're there ask if it's a formal lunch."

"There's no such thing as a formal lunch," he replied in confusion. Surely she knew that as well as he did. 

"You never know," she whispered, wishing the room would stop spinning. A groan slipped out.

"Will you be all right by yourself for a few minutes?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He left the room and hurried to the Hart's. He knocked on the front door.

Max answered the door. "Come on in, Mr. Bosley."

Bosley went into the foyer. "Thanks, Max."

Jonathan had heard the bell and was coming down the stairs. "John," he said, coming into to talk. "You're looking well recovered." He looked around. "Where's Sabrina?"

"Resting," Bosley answered. "Do you have any bicarbonate of soda?"

"Not doing too well, then?" Jonathan observed.

"No," Bosley admitted. "She's not a big drinker."

"I'll go get the bicarbonate," Max announced. He'd pulled a few all nighters himself and felt sympathy for her. He went upstairs to the medicine cabinet.

"By the way," Bosley asked absently. "Do you dress for lunch?"

"Usually. It wouldn't look right in a restaurant. Some of us do have reputations to consider, old boy." He thought for a minute. "Then again, we could always experiment one night when Max is out," he said to himself.

"I meant formally," Bosley said patiently, trying to get his mind back on the current subject.

Jonathan laughed. "No, we don't. Whoever heard of dressing formally for lunch?"

"I promised I'd ask," Bosley explained sheepishly. "Be a little patient, Jonathan. She's got a lot on her mind. Someone attacked her the other night."

"Is she all right?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine. We're just trying to figure out what they wanted."

"What's missing?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Nothing. That's part of the puzzle."

Max came back downstairs and handed Bosley a bottle. "Here you are, Mr. Bosley."

Bosley took the bottle from him. "Thanks, Max."

"Are you coming to lunch?" Jonathan asked as Max headed into the kitchen.

"We are if you can make it nearer dinnertime."

"How about 6:00?"

"That should be fine." He looked around for the first time. "Hey, where's Jennifer? Cooking?"

Jonathan laughed. "Cooking, Jennifer? No, she's out shopping. She'll be back long before then. Did you need anything else?"

"Not yet. We'll see you later."

Bosley nodded and left. He hurried back to the guest house and to Sabrina's room. He walked in quietly. "Still awake?"

She opened her eyes. "Uh huh."

He went into the bathroom and put two tablets in a glass of water. He then went back to her side and put the glass on the table. "They don't dress for lunch," he said, helping her sit up slowly.

The room was spinning crazily. "Not so fast," she gasped anxiously. She vowed there and then to never drink that much again. 

He moved slower until she was sitting up. He then sat beside her and held the cup to her lips.

She managed a few small sips gratefully. "Oh, that hits the spot."

"Better?"

"Much." She drained the glass. "What time is lunch?"

"Six. Can I fix you some eggs or something?"

"No, thanks," she answered quickly as her stomach protested. "It's a pity we're not dressing. I brought a lovely outfit."

"Wear it anyway," he suggested philosophically, taking the empty glass from her and putting it on the nightstand.

"What, and be overdressed?" She asked in a scandalous voice, grateful that her stomach seemed to be settling down at last.

"Why not?" 

"Not unless you wear your suit," she countered.

"Nope. You packed it, you wear it."

She smiled. "I don't think it will fit."

"You can always take it in." He looked at his watch. "I have an idea. Why don't we go shopping?"

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know," Bosley answered. "We need to get a housewarming gift and I need a woman's input. You up to it?"

She nodded. "They're both very nice. They make you feel right at home."

"I told you that you didn't have to worry."

"I know. What did you have in mind?"

"I needed a woman's input for a reason, Bri," he answered pointedly.

"Oh." She thought for a minute. "Something for the house, I guess. We'll have to look around." She tried to get up out of bed and the floor angled up sharply. She grabbed the edge of the bed frame for support.

He hurried to her side and helped her stand up, studying her for a minute. "You sure you're up to it?"

She took a few deep breaths. "I'll be fine." She took a step away from him, waiting to see if she could stand on her own. Pleased that the weakness seemed to be gone she said, "I'll only be a few minutes." She went into the bathroom. "Don't you dare leave without me," she called out through the door.

"I'll go get dressed and meet you in the living room. Shout if you need anything."

  
  


They arrived back at the guest house. It was almost 5:30. They were in the living room.

"I hope they like what we got them," Sabrina said.

"They should," Bosley replied. "Jennifer's always liked crystal. They could use the punch bowl to make some more J&J."

"Please! I'm still recovering from last night." She stood up. "How do I look?" She had on a plaid skirt and a white blouse.

"Lovely," he admitted.

"Won't you at least put on a tie?" She queried apprehensively.

"What for? I don't think we're going anywhere too fancy."

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked nervously. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to face them after the night before.

"They're not really into that kind of show," Bosley answered honestly. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

They left the guest house and walked over to the main house.

Bosley knocked.

Max opened the door. "Come on in." He ushered them inside.

Jennifer came out of the kitchen. "Hello, there. How do you feel?"

"Fine," Bosley answered.

"Not too bad," Sabrina added.

Jennifer laughed. "I'm doing better this afternoon myself. Do you mind if we make our lunch a picnic? It's really too beautiful to stay indoors."

"Not at all," Bosley hastened to assure her. "You're right. It _is_ beautiful outside."

"Where's Mr. Hart?" Sabrina asked.

"In the kitchen," Jennifer answered.

Just then Jonathan came out carrying a picnic basket. "Are we ready to go?" 

"We certainly are," Jennifer answered cheerfully.

"Do you need any help with the basket?" Bosley offered. "It looks heavy."

"Can't you wait until lunch, John?" Jonathan teased.

"He's always hungry," Sabrina chimed in.

"Hey!" Bosley protested indignantly.

They all laughed, went outside, and got in the car. They drove off to a beautiful wooded area near a stream. They then got out and found a comfortable spot to unpack the basket.

"This is lovely!" Sabrina exclaimed, looking around.

"Isn't it?" Jennifer agreed. "I've always loved the water."

"There's a waterfall about a mile away," Jonathan added. "We can take a walk there later if you like."

"No, thanks," Bosley objected. "That's a little too far for me."

"You can use the exercise," Jonathan remarked.

"I don't feel up to it either," Sabrina added quickly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jennifer asked in concern.

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered. "I'm just not up to walking that far yet."

Jonathan started spreading the food on the blanket. "We have fried chicken, potato salad, cole slaw, salad, roast beef -- "

"And for dessert," Jennifer finished, "chocolate cheesecake."

"I say let's start with dessert first and eat our way backwards," Bosley suggested.

They all laughed.

"We also have wine for those who are up to it, and iced tea for those who aren't," Jonathan finished.

They all started to eat.

After they were all finished Jennifer said, "I couldn't eat another bite."

"There goes my figure," Sabrina sighed.

"Neither of you have anything to worry about," Jonathan said gallantly.

"Besides," Bosley added, "a little extra weight won't hurt you."

Jonathan rose to his feet, and helped Jennifer up. "How about a walk to the waterfall?"

"How about a nap?" Bosley countered.

He laughed. "All right, then. If you want to sleep your life away, go ahead."

Jennifer turned to Sabrina. "How about you?"

"No, thank you," she answered. "I think I'll stay here for a while and relax." She felt worn out.

"Okay," Jonathan remarked. "It's your loss. We'll see you in a little while." Both he and Jennifer walked off. 

"You can go with them if you want," Bosley offered.

"That's all right," she declined. "I'm not up to it just yet. Besides, I'm not going by myself."

"If you hurry you can catch up with them."

She looked at him in exasperation, arms folded across her chest.

He laughed. "Why not?"

She glared at him. "You know perfectly well why not. I wouldn't feel comfortable with them alone."

"Now I feel a little guilty. You'd love the waterfall."

"We can see it another time, can't we? I'm really not up to it right now," she admitted honestly.

"All right, then. Did I tell you the Hart's would be glad to pose for you?"

She shook her head. "That's great."

"You said that you had three pictures left until you finished the roll. Right?"

She nodded.

"I'd like a picture of you."

"Why?" She smiled.

"Do I need a reason?" He hedged.

"No, I was just curious. That's all. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I like to carry pictures of pretty girls in my wallet," he quipped.

"You're not serious," she stated disbelievingly. She knew he wasn't that kind of man.

"Sure I am. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. As long as I don't have to pose nude."

He snapped his fingers in mock frustration. "Well, forget it, then!"

She laughed. "I'd like a picture of you, if that's all right."

"What on earth for?" He asked in surprise.

"I like to carry pictures of handsome men around," she retorted.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Bosley! You're handsome and -- I'd really like a picture of you to remind me of what a good time we're having," Sabrina explained uncomfortably. "Please?"

He was both flattered and embarrassed. "I just hope I don't break the camera."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

He decided to get back to the subject at hand. "Now, do you have any ideas yet?"

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "About what?"

"About the person or persons unknown who chloroformed you," he specified.

"You know, with everything that's happened so quickly I'd forgotten why we were here."

"Well, much as I like Jonathan and Jennifer we can't stay here forever," he pointed out.

"My nerves could never stand the strain," she agreed. " I'll try to concentrate harder. Do you think Kris and Kelly will be wondering where we are?"

"I'm sure Charlie's told them everything," he said confidently.

"They're never going to believe where we've been," she sighed dreamily.

"Why not?" He asked in confusion.

"Would you believe Kelly if she said she went on a date with Tom Selleck?"

"Who's Tom Selleck?" He asked, puzzled.

"'Magnum, PI?' Don't you watch television?" She demanded.

"Not very often," he admitted.

"All right, then," Sabrina said agreeably. "How about one of the Kennedy's?"

He thought about that for a minute. "Okay, you win."

"I couldn't call them?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Their phones might be tapped."

She sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Do you have your camera with you?"

She shook her head. "I left it back at the house."

"We can get it later on when we go back and give the Hart's their gift."

"That's right! I'd forgotten about that."

He yawned, stretching out on the grass. "I don't know about you but I'm going to take a nap."

She stretched out as well. "That sounds like a good idea to me." After a minute she said, "If I don't get a chance later, I'd like to thank you."

"For what?"

"For worrying about me and for being a friend when I needed one."

He smiled. "Any time."

  
  


Jonathan and Jennifer returned about two hours later.

Jonathan awoke both of them. "Time to go."

Both Sabrina and Bosley stood up.

"How was the waterfall?" Sabrina asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we didn't get as far as the waterfall," Jonathan admitted, smiling.

"How was your nap?" Jennifer asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Very refreshing," Bosley answered contentedly.

"Are you ready to go?" Jonathan repeated, "or would you rather spend the night out here?"

"I'm ready already," Bosley groused good-naturedly.

"We were wondering if you'd like us to take you on a tour of the grounds while you're here," Jennifer offered.

"If it isn't too much trouble," Sabrina answered, outwardly calm. She was dying to see the estate.

They all got in the car and drove off.

While he was driving Jonathan said, "I hear somebody wants to take our picture."

"Me," Sabrina said.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"To have proof that she met you," Bosley joked.

"Bosley!" Sabrina exclaimed, humiliated.

"Well, we'd be flattered," Jennifer said, "Whatever the reason."

"As long as it doesn't end up in the tabloids," Jonathan added.

"You have my word," Sabrina said, mock seriously.

"I didn't know you were interested in photography," Jennifer remarked.

"It's a hobby of mine," she admitted modestly.

"Are you any good?" Jonathan asked.

"I need a little more practice," she answered.

"Don't listen to her," Bosley disagreed. "She's wonderful. You should see some of the stills she's taken."

Sabrina blushed.

"Maybe you'd like to work for Hart Industries," Jonathan suggested thoughtfully.

"Charlie wouldn't appreciate you trying to steal his help," Bosley warned sharply. He knew Jonathan's reputation of surrounding himself with top-notch people.

"Think of it," Jennifer added temptingly, wanting to see Bosley's reaction. "You'd know what your boss looked like."

"Cut that out!" Bosley objected.

Jonathan laughed, enjoying Bosley's discomfiture. "Good help _is_ hard to find, John."

"I know," Bosley agreed, "which is exactly why I wish you'd drop this subject."

"Bosley, calm down," Sabrina pacified. "He's only kidding. He hasn't even made me an offer yet."

The Harts laughed.

Bosley turned to face her. "_You'd_ better be kidding."

"What do you think about taking our picture tomorrow evening?" Jennifer suggested, letting Bosley off the hook.

"Sounds good," Sabrina remarked.

"Should we wear anything in particular?" Jonathan asked, remembering his conversation with Bosley this morning.

"Just clothes," Bosley said hurriedly. He didn't think Sabrina would appreciate the humor.

"Anything you like," she added.

They all got out of the car.

"The picnic was lovely," Sabrina said.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," Jennifer said.

"It was nice," Bosley agreed. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Jonathan and Jennifer turned to go to the main house, Bosley and Sabrina to the guest house.

"Would you like to do dancing?" Bosley offered gallantly.

"I didn't know you danced," Sabrina commented.

"You up to it? You seem recovered from last night."

"I do feel better, but I don't know any clubs around here. Besides, I don't think they're open yet."

"All right. How about a movie?"

She stopped walking and studied him suspiciously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, it's too early to go to sleep and we relaxed all day. Let's do something."

"Anything?" She asked, smiling.

"Within reason, that is," he added cautiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"You won't laugh?" She asked with trepidation.

"Never," he vowed.

"Can we go to an amusement park?" She asked shyly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? In fact, I think I saw a sign for one on the drive here."

She nodded. "That's what got me thinking about it. I haven't been to one in years."

He took her arm. "Then let's go."

  
  


The next day Bosley called Jonathan. "Sabrina and I would like to take you out to dinner."

"That's not necessary," Jonathan objected.

"I know, but she feels that since you've both been so good to us that we owed you something. I tried to talk her out of it but it was no use," he teased.

Jonathan laughed. "Remind me never to argue with her."

"So you and Jennifer will come?"

"How can I refuse such an invitation? Why don't we get those pictures taken before we leave?"

"Sounds good. See you about six?"

"Very good."

Bosley hung up.

"Are they coming?" Sabrina asked.

"They are," Bosley answered. "Remember to bring your camera."

"Now you have a reason to wear your suit."

"What? Let me call them back and cancel." He made a move to grab the phone.

"Come on," she objected, laughing. "You look very sexy in it."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Maybe I should wear a suit more often."

"And I can wear the dress I brought."

"You surpass me every time, even in jeans."

She blushed, unused to compliments from him.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She studied the ground awkwardly. "Thanks for the compliment."

"I guess I don't say it enough, but I figured you get tired of hearing how great you are all the time."

"How _great_ I am?" She repeated, startled.

"Sure. You're beautiful, smart, talented -- "

"But I'm not," she interrupted, totally flustered.

"Not what?" Now he was confused.

"Any of those things," she elaborated.

"Of course you are. I've never met anyone like you before. You're so full of -- energy. I feel ten years younger just watching you."

"Stop that. You're pretty special yourself, you know. I wouldn't have been able to deal with half of this stuff if you weren't here."

"Sure you would," he said confidently.

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I feel so comfortable around you." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better get ready."

"You've got three hours yet," he protested.

"I know. I can take my time this way." She disappeared into the bathroom.

He laughed and sat down on the couch, picking up the newspaper.

About an hour later she emerged in a bathrobe. "Bathroom's free."

"Thanks," he said absently, not looking up.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. A bank robbery the other day."

"Really?" She asked interestedly, sitting on the sofa beside him. "Where?"

"The Bank of America in Century City. They even have a picture taken from one of the security cameras." He held the paper out to her. "You want to read it?"

"Sure. I have a few minutes."

He passed the paper over. "You want a drink?"

She nodded, finding the story. "Scotch and soda?"

"Sure." He went to the bar and mixed them drinks.

Sabrina was reading the newspaper for a few minutes, then exclaimed suddenly, "I've seen them before!"

"Who?" Bosley asked, confused.

"The bank robbers."

He came back over to her side and put her drink on the table beside her. He skimmed the article over her shoulder. "James Wilson and Jack Josephs are the suspects," he surmised, studying the picture in the newspaper. "Bri, the picture's pretty blurry. Even the police aren't positive it's them. They're only suspects. The bank was closed during the robbery. There were no witnesses. This is the only evidence they have."

"I know what it says," she said in annoyance. "I've still seen them before."

He sighed. "Where did you see them?"

"I don't remember."

"Were they the ones who chloroformed you?"

"I don't know," she thought furiously. "They got me from behind. I _know_ I've seen them before."

"Are you sure?" He asked dubiously.

"I'm not imagining things!" She protested defensively.

"I didn't say you were," he said placatingly. "All I asked was if you were sure."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Yes, I'm sure." She thought hard for a minute. "I'm _pretty_ sure."

"Don't let it bother you. It'll come to you when you least expect it."

"I hope so. This is driving me crazy." She took a sip of her drink and stood up. "I'd better get dressed."

"So soon?"

"Well, I don't know where we're going. Besides, I still have to put on my make-up."

"You don't need any make-up," he said gallantly.

"A little bit never hurts." She took her drink and went into the bedroom.

  
  


An hour and a half later he was standing in the living room in a navy blue, three-piece suit. "Are you almost ready?" He called loudly, not understanding what was taking so long. She started an hour before him and here he was, waiting.

"Just a minute," she called out from her bedroom.

He looked at his watch. "I don't want to be late."

"We still have time."

"Not if you're taking those pictures we don't."

She came out wearing an aqua dress made of chiffon. "How do I look?" She asked, modeling.

"Stunning. Well worth the wait."

She curtsied. "Well, thank you, sir. You look very dashing yourself."

"I can't take any credit there. You picked the suit."

"Still, you're quite a figure all dressed up."

"Thank you. You have your camera?"

She patted her purse. "Right here."

"Good. Let's go."

They left, Bosley carrying the gift. They reached the main house and knocked on the front door.

Jennifer answered. "Come in."

They went inside.

"Sabrina, you look ravishing," Jonathan commented.

"Thank you," she said, blushing.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Jonathan said to Bosley.

"Leave him alone," Jennifer called, coming to stand between them. "He looks very handsome."

"Thank you," Bosley replied, handing the package to Jennifer.

"Thank you," she said. "What is it?"

"Open it," Sabrina prompted.

"All right." She opened the package and saw the punch bowl with matching glasses. "They're beautiful!"

"They sure are," Jonathan agreed. "Sabrina must have picked it out."

"As a matter of fact she did," Bosley said honestly, "but I'm the one who remembered that Jennifer liked Waterford."

"You didn't have to get us anything," Jennifer protested.

"We wanted to," Sabrina replied. "It was the least we could do."

"All right," Jonathan said. "Let's get these pictures taken."

"Where would you like us to pose?" Jennifer asked.

"Anywhere," Sabrina commented. "But who'll take the picture?"

"I will," Bosley volunteered.

"I wanted all of us to be in it," Sabrina protested in disappointment.

"Maybe we can catch Max before he leaves," Jonathan said. "Max!" He called loudly.

Max came out of the kitchen. "Yes, Mr. H?"

"Would you take a picture of us, please?"

"A picture?" Max repeated, bewildered.

"For the young lady," Jonathan explained graciously.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Thanks, Max," Sabrina said, taking the camera out of her purse and handing it over to him.

After Max had taken the picture Bosley took the camera. 

"Will you need anything else before I leave, Mr. H?"

"No, thanks, Max," Jonathan answered. "We didn't mean to hold you up."

"No problem. Mamie thinks I'm worth waiting for. Have a nice dinner." He smiled and walked back to the kitchen to get the rest of his things before he left.

"Thank you," they all chorused.

"Now it's my turn," Bosley said.

"For what?" Jennifer asked.

"She promised me a picture of herself," he explained. He turned to face her. "Smile!"

She smiled as he took the picture.

"One left," he said, handing the camera back to her.

"And I know just how to use it," she said, pointing it at him.

"I have a better idea," Jennifer countered. "Give me the camera."

Sabrina passed the camera over.

Jennifer pointed the camera at both of them. "Give me some sort of pose."

They hugged each other.

Jennifer snapped the picture.

"I want a copy of that one," Jonathan stated firmly.

"Now are we ready to leave?," Bosley asked, ignoring him.

"We are," Jonathan answered. "Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and be surprised," Bosley said mysteriously.

"When are you going to develop the pictures?" Jennifer asked.

"I guess I'll have to wait until I get home," Sabrina answered. "I don't have any of my equipment here, and it would be too expensive to rent some."

"I have some things in the basement," Jennifer told her. "I tried photography and developing. I didn't do that well. Jonathan can bring it over to you tomorrow if you'd like."

"I can?" Jonathan repeated, only hearing the end of the conversation.

"You don't mind. Do you, darling?" Jennifer asked in surprise.

Jonathan turned to Bosley and smiled. "I love it when she talks like that." He turned back to face her. "Not at all."

"See?" Jennifer said to Sabrina. "That's settled."

They all left for the restaurant.

  
  


The next morning Jonathan had come over with the development equipment, then left.

"Well, that was quick," Sabrina commented.

"He had a few errands to run," Bosley explained.

"Well, I'd better get started. Would you like me to show you how to develop film?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Bosley agreed readily.

They went into the room she improvised earlier for a dark room.

They were working quietly for a while, waiting for the pictures to come out. "There they are!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Who?" Bosley asked, puzzled.

"Wilson and Josephs. I _knew_ I'd seen them before."

He started to reach for the picture still in the solution.

"Don't do that," she cautioned. "It'll be dry in a few seconds. I'll finish the rest while we wait."

Soon after they were back in the living room examining the pictures.

"Where did you take these?" Bosley asked curiously.

"Century City -- Santa Monica Boulevard and Avenue of the Stars," she answered thoughtfully. "I was taking candid pictures of strangers on the street. I had forgotten all about these."

"Well, now that we know what we're up against we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We have to catch them. They had to be the ones who ransacked your apartment."

"Catching them won't be easy," she warned.

"I never said that it would be easy, but we'll do it," he said confidently.

"I stand corrected." She smiled.

He looked through the pictures again. "These are very good." He stopped when he got to the one of Jonathan and Jennifer. "I know they'll want a copy of this." He turned to the next picture of her. "This is mine." He moved to put it in his wallet.

"Is it?" She teased, eyebrows rising.

"Did you change your mind?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was just kidding." She handed the picture over and then sighed heavily. "Back to work, I suppose."

"You don't sound too enthused," Bosley observed.

"I'll miss spending time with you. Thanks for putting up with me."

He put an arm across her shoulders. "There wasn't much to put up with. Besides, if you can put up with me, the least I can do is return the favor."

She laughed. "My pleasure."

"It doesn't have to end, you know," he pointed out.

"I know, but it won't be the same."

He kissed her on the forehead, knowing exactly how she felt.

"You act like I'm never going to see you again."

"You know that's not true," he chided gently.

"I know, but it still sounds that way."

"I'll miss you, too," he admitted softly, hugging her. They were becoming too morose. "You want to play a farewell game of scrabble before we leave?"

"Scrabble?" She asked in surprise.

"I packed it before we left. You up to it?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Good. I might even beat you this time."

"You think so?" She said, accepting the challenge.

"You never know. There's a first time for everything."

"That's true."

He went over and got the game out of his room.

  
  


About three hours later Jonathan called.

Bosley answered the telephone. "Hello?"

"Jonathan Hart here."

"I was just thinking of you. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"What time?"

"About ten. Why?"

"How would you like to come over and have a farewell breakfast with us?"

"Are you sure it's not an inconvenience?"

"Not at all. I was calling to invite you over to brunch, but since you're leaving -- you're more than welcome."

"All right, then."

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Playing scrabble."

"I'm sorry I interrupted."

"I'm not. She's beating the pants off me."

He laughed. "Remind me never to play her. What do you know, brains and looks, too."

"Don't let Jennifer hear you," Bosley cautioned.

"Don't worry. She knows where my heart is," Jonathan stated affectionately.

"What time do you want us to come over tomorrow?"

"Oh, around 8:30, I guess."

"Okay. We'll see you in the morning." He hung up the telephone and sat back down.

"Who was it?" Sabrina asked.

"We've been invited to the Hart's tomorrow for a farewell breakfast." He looked at his watch. "We'd better get to bed early. Otherwise we'll fall asleep tomorrow."

"You're just saying that because you're losing," she accused.

"Of course I am. You've already won."

"Not yet."

"What do you want to do, massacre me?" He retorted.

She smiled evilly. "Yes."

He leaned back in his chair and glared at her.

She laughed. "Don't be like that, Bos."

"I can't believe you're so cold blooded. It's only a game."

She started to pack the game away, chuckling. "Satisfied?"

"For now."

She laughed again, stood up, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you in the morning." She went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

  
  


   [1]: mailto:(scarecro9@aol.com)



	3. Chapter Three

Title:"Locked Memory"

  
  


Author:Bridget Frawley ([scarecro9@aol.com)][1]

  
  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters that are Copyright@Spelling-Goldberg Productions. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes, and I retain only the rights to the plot, not the characters. 

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER THREE

  
  


The next morning they were just finishing breakfast at the Hart's.

Jonathan and Jennifer were going over the pictures.

"These are marvelous!" Jennifer exclaimed. "They look as if they were done by a professional."

"Thank you," Sabrina said modestly.

"Very good," Jonathan agreed. "Are you sure you didn't take them to a developer?"

"Positive," Sabrina replied.

"I'm her witness," Bosley added.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Jennifer queried.

"Yes," Bosley replied. "Now that we know it was Wilson and Josephs who was after Sabrina, it should be easy to catch them. Besides, they did rob a bank."

"They sound dangerous," Jonathan remarked thoughtfully. "Are you sure you can handle them?" He was starting to get the idea that maybe he should get involved.

"We've handled worse. Right, Bri?" Bosley promised.

"Well, if you need help just give us a call," Jennifer offered.

"I'll keep you in mind," Bosley said.

"Maybe some time after the case is solved we could come back for a visit," Sabrina suggested tentatively.

"Definitely," Jonathan agreed. "You can bring your co-workers with you."

"He likes pretty girls," Jennifer commented.

"I'm married to the prettiest girl," he corrected, looking deep into her eyes.

They stole a quick kiss.

Jonathan turned back to Bosley and Sabrina. "Bring Charlie, too."

"Fat chance," Sabrina muttered.

Bosley looked at Jonathan suspiciously. 

Jonathan threw up his hands in surrender quickly. "It never hurts to ask," he said innocently.

Bosley stood up. "We really do have to go now."

Everyone stood up as well.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you," Sabrina said, shaking hands all around.

"Likewise," Jonathan said. "You're always welcome." He turned to Bosley. "At least she is."

"We look forward to seeing _both_ of you again," Jennifer corrected. "Don't be strangers."

Bosley and Sabrina left.

"What do you think of them?" Jonathan asked after they'd gone.

"They're very nice," Jennifer answered. "I hope they do come back for another visit."

"So do I." He took her arm and led her towards the stairs. "In fact, John and I were discussing an interesting lunch idea."

"Jonathan, we just ate breakfast," she protested in confusion.

"I know, but we'll need to get a few things set up before then," he said mysteriously.

They walked slowly up the stairs. 

"Come on," he said. "I'll show you upstairs. By the way, where's Max?"

Jennifer looked around. "I think he's in the garage."

"Good."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


"They're very nice," Sabrina commented once they were on the road. "I'm glad we met them."

"I knew you'd like them," he stated confidently. "Ready to get back to work?"

"I guess," she agreed reluctantly. "Won't Wilson and Jeffers wonder where we've been all this time?"

"We've only been gone a few days," he pointed out. "Besides, we got tired of hiding and figured that they must have gotten caught by now."

"You think of everything."

"I try. I doubt if they'll ask."

"Still, it's better to be prepared. I wouldn't want to find myself with a bullet hole someplace because of a little error in our cover story."

He glanced over at her. "I'd never let that happen to you."

"I know. When we get back I'll give Kelly a call."

"After your apartment we'll go back to mine, then we can take a walk around the neighborhood."

"At least we'll be getting some exercise. I haven't gotten any since we left."

"A leisurely stroll," he corrected. "Besides, you don't need any exercise."

"Thank you, I think," she remarked, unsure how to take that comment. She was silent for a few minutes, thinking. "Why are you so good to me?" 

"I like you," he smiled.

"I like you, too, but I don't think that's the only reason."

"Why not? We're friends and I care about you," Bosley explained. 

Sabrina lowered her eyes.

Bosley pulled the car over, not knowing what was going on. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. It's just that I've never been happier in my life. You're special to me, too, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled. "You had me worried for a minute."

"I guess we'd better try to catch those guys," she said self-consciously.

"What do you mean 'try'?" He demanded, starting the car again. "We'll get them. I have faith in us."

"I have faith in us, too. But what if they've left?"

"I don't think they'll leave until they get their hands on those pictures and you."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"Don't worry. I said they'd try, not that they'd succeed," he said confidently. " Like I told Jonathan, we've handled worse, and we can get these guys in no time. Trust me."

"Well, in that case -- " She said, smiling.

  
  


A few hours later they trudged to his apartment.

"I've never walked so much in my life," Bosley complained, sitting heavily on the sofa.

"Me, either," she rejoined. She sat beside him, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet on top of the table wearily. "My feet are killing me."

"Do you want my famous massage?" He offered magnanimously.

"No, thank you. You almost killed me with that one once. Remember[ (1)][2]?"

"It wasn't that bad," he protested.

"Yes, it was," she corrected, remembering it all too well. "Besides, my feet don't hurt badly enough to be massaged."

"All right." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your loss. Now we have to talk."

"As long as there's no walking involved. Talk about what?"

"You. Are you staying here, or coming back home with me?"

"I haven't decided yet. Why?"

"I don't want you to be alone. If you do decide to stay here, either Kris, Kelly, or I will stay with you."

She looked over at him, studying his face. "You told me in the car not to worry. Why are you?"

"I'm not worried," he objected. "Where'd you hide the pictures?"

"With Uncle Sam. I put them in an envelope and mailed them to myself."

"Very smart. And the negatives?"

"I mailed them to you. This way if they go through the mail they won't have everything."

"I'm impressed. You know you could be a private detective."

"Really?" She said in mock surprise.

"I can put in a good word with the boss if you'd like," he offered magnanimously.

"Sure. Maybe he and I could meet over lunch and discuss career opportunities," she smiled playfully.

He laughed. "Why don't you give Kelly a call while I fix some lunch?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Bosley went into the kitchen.

Sabrina picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Kelly answered.

"Hi, Kel."

"Bri! Where are you?" Kelly demanded, the relief all too evident in her voice.

"Home. I just got back a little while ago."

"I finally called Charlie and he said you went to the Hart's."

"That's right, and they're great. You have to meet them."

"Where do you know them from?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't. Bosley and Jonathan Hart were in the Navy together."

"Are you making this up?" Kelly demanded, finding the whole story hard to believe.

"No," she laughed. "I have proof. I took their picture. We're all going to get together again after this case is solved. Want to come?"

"You bet! I won't believe this until I see it. Did you find out who ransacked your apartment?"

"Remember the two guys who robbed the Bank of America in Century City? Wilson and Josephs?"

"Yeah? What would they want with you?"

"Well, I have them on film, and my picture's a lot clearer than the one taken by the security cameras. It's positive proof that they were the robbers. That's what they're after."

"Did you call the police?" Kelly asked anxiously.

"Not yet. We want to catch them. The police might scare them away."

"That's true," she was forced to agree.

"Well, I can't stay on. I just wanted to let you know that we're back."

"Thanks, and Bri. Be careful, okay?"

"Always. See you soon."

"Bye."

Sabrina hung up the telephone.

Bosley came out with a tray of food. He set it on the table before them and sat on the sofa. "That was fast."

"I know," she stated, "I just wanted her to know we were back. Besides, I was hungry."

"Good."

She picked up a glass that was on the tray and studied it. "Milk?"

"Sure. I thought it would be a change. Wine doesn't go with sandwiches."

She took a sip. "I guess you're right."

They ate in companionable silence.

Afterwards she put the dishes in the dishwasher, then came back and sat beside him. "What next?"

"How about going to the movies?" He suggested. "Maybe we'll be followed."

"I never thought I'd want to be followed," she said wryly.

He rose his eyebrows at her in surprise. "Don't make it a habit."

She smiled. "I just want to get this over with."

He took her hand. "I know. I don't blame you, either. It'll be over before you know it."

She lowered her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"All right, then." After all, she'd talk when she was ready. "You ready to go?"

"Sure."

They got up and left.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Wilson and Josephs had been observing them for a few hours. 

"I don't like it," Wilson finally commented.

"I don't, either," Josephs agreed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded. "A trap, but what now? We need those pictures." 

"I know. Let me think." After a minute he said thoughtfully, "We can't go after her because she's seen us."

"Why can't we?" Wilson demanded. "We can use some kind of disguise."

"And maybe foreign accents to be on the safe side?" Josephs questioned critically.

"Yeah!"

"Then what?"

Wilson thought for a minute. "We go up to them, make up some story and then let them have it."

"Too risky. The police would spot us in a second. I have a better idea. We wait until she's alone, then we make our move."

"You know they're not going to leave her by herself," Wilson stated pointedly.

"We'll fix it. Don't worry. We'll get those pictures one way or the other." A plan was already forming in his mind.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Bosley and Sabrina returned to her apartment.

"Now what?" Sabrina said in discouragement.

"They're smart," Bosley remarked. "I have to say that for them."

They both sat down.

"Now," he continued, "we force them to make their move."

"By doing what, may I ask?"

"Let's see," he said reflectively, "we concoct some story about those pictures. We can leak it to the press. Something like, 'Wilson and Josephs are still in the city. Pictures to follow in the next issue'."

"Or go on TV and make a statement about turning the pictures over to the cops tomorrow," she added, following his line of thinking.

"Exactly!"

"I don't think I like that idea too much," she said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"It makes me nervous. Too many things can go wrong."

"Then we'll catch them," he said confidently.

"We will?" 

"Definitely," he asserted positively.

"I wish I felt as confident as you do," she admitted.

"It's all right to be apprehensive, Bri. As long as you don't let it paralyze you."

"I'm not paralyzed," she shot defensively.

He smiled. "Good. Then we can go ahead with the plan?"

"I guess so," she admitted reluctantly.

"Great! What do you want to go with -- newspapers or television?"

"Newspapers. I'm not up to having reporters shouting questions at me."

"Okay. Try this for size. The papers say you've got the pictures and you're waiting to take them to the police. You can't do it any sooner because there's a problem trying to get them there," Bosley sketched.

"What kind of problem?" She queried.

"We don't specify. This'll give them some hope and make them hurry. The sooner they try something, the less time you'll have to solve the problem."

"Sounds good. Where'd you learn to invent stories so quickly?"

"Working for Charlie." He slipped an arm across her shoulders. "You want to come to my place tonight?"

"It's all right. This is my apartment. I'll be fine."

"Who's going to stay with you?" He asked casually.

"Nobody," she stated stubbornly.

"Someone _is_ staying with you. Come on, at least it'll make me rest easier."

"Bosley -- " she started to protest.

"I mean it," he interrupted firmly. "Me, Kris, or Kelly?"

She sighed, knowing he was right whether she liked it or not. "You, then."

"Good. You want to come with me while I pack my things?"

She shook her head.

"Come on. After that I'll take you out for a nice, quiet dinner," he promised.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait here," she refused.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nerves, I guess."

"You want to play a game of chess?" He figured it would steady her nerves and give her something else to concentrate on for a little while.

She shook her head.

"Scrabble?"

She looked over at him then. "For someone who loses a lot you sure like that game."

"I was just trying to cheer you up," he said innocently.

"Thanks but no thanks."

He hugged her.

"What's the matter?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing," he answered simply. "I just thought you needed a hug. That's all."

She smiled, feeling warm inside. "You were right. I feel much better now. Thanks."

"No problem."

After a few minutes she fell fast asleep.

  
  


About two and a half hours later she awoke.

Bosley had carried her into bed and was sitting in the chair across from her, reading a book.

"Hi," she said, stretching.

He put the book down. "Well, hello! How are you feeling?"

She rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Pretty good. What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "Around 8:30."

Her eyes opened in surprise.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you freshen up, then we'll go to my place and get a few things, then we'll go out to dinner? When we come back we can draft out our press release."

"I have a better idea," she countered. "You go to your place and get your things. I can order take-out while I unpack."

"No." 

"Come on. You'll be gone for an hour, two at the most. I'll be fine for two hours. I'll keep the door locked until you come back."

"I don't know," Bosley said dubiously.

"I'm in my own home with all the doors and windows locked and bolted from the inside," Sabrina explained, refusing to be treated like some piece of delicate china. "What can happen?."

"Are you sure?" He asked dubiously, knowing that she had a point and sensing that this was important to her.

"I am. Go on. The sooner you get going the sooner we eat," she urged before he changed his mind.

"All right," he agreed against his better judgment, "but make sure you don't open the door for anyone else."

She made a face at him. "Go already."

He went to the front door, stopped and turned to face her again. "Just be careful. All right?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled.

He left, still feeling like he was going to regret this.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Wilson and Josephs were watching the building from across the street and observed Bosley leaving.

"Now's our chance," Josephs said confidently.

"What if he comes back?"

"We know he's coming back sooner or later. The sooner we get going, the more time we'll have to get away before he returns."

They crossed the street together.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Sabrina's doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. "You forget something?" She started to open the door. When she saw who it was she tried to close it again.

Josephs propelled the door open. He and Wilson forced their way inside.

"Where are they?" Wilson asked demandingly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She feigned ignorance, backing away slowly.

"Don't play dumb with us," Josephs replied. "We want those pictures."

"I don't have them," she answered, trying to buy time.

Josephs came towards her, hand raised to slap her.

She grabbed his arm, forced it behind his back and pushed him into Wilson. When they both hit the floor she ran into the bedroom and locked the door. She grabbed the telephone and called 911. "I'd like to report two robbers," she said rapidly, watching the door splinter before her eyes. "They're in my apartment right now -- "

The door suddenly crashed forward and they rushed inside.

Josephs grabbed the telephone from her and slammed down the receiver. He raised his arm again.

She grabbed him by the arm and used a judo throw to flip him to the ground.

Wilson slipped behind her and took a blackjack from his pocket. He hit her on the back of the head.

She fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"What'd you do that for?" Josephs protested, rising to his feet in fury. He wanted his revenge.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Wilson said icily. "Besides, the least you could do is thank me for saving you from further abuse."

"Thanks, but I have a better way to pay her back for her actions," Josephs said, smiling in anticipation.

"We don't have time for that, either. At least not now. Look for those pictures."

After about a half hour they found nothing.

"Well, what now?" Josephs asked anxiously.

"We take her with us. When she comes to we can find out where they are."

"What if that other guy has them?"

"Then we use her for bargaining power. Her for the pictures." Wilson picked up Sabrina in a fireman's hold. "Let's go."

"We can't let her go, at least not until I give her what she deserves," Josephs objected.

"Who said we're letting her go?" Wilson countered calmly. "She knows too much. After we get those pictures you can do whatever you want with her. I won't stand in your way. I might even watch."

They left her apartment, closing the door after them.

An elderly man was just coming out of his apartment and saw them. "What happened to Miss Duncan?" he asked.

"We don't know," Josephs answered quickly. "We came over to see her and found her on the floor."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" The neighbor asked, concerned.

"We've already done that, thanks," Josephs refused hastily. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"I hope she'll be all right," the neighbor said.

"Let's go," Wilson interrupted. "They're probably outside now."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks," Wilson said, trying to cover his abruptness. "We're fine."

They both got in the elevator.

The elderly man continued down the hall.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


An hour and a half later Bosley rang Sabrina's doorbell.

There was no response.

He knocked on the door. "I'm back! Open up, I'm starved."

No response.

He started to get worried. "Bri? You okay in there?"

The elderly man opened his apartment door. "She's not there."

Bosley looked over at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Two men took her to a hospital."

"Hospital?! What for?" He exclaimed in shock. He _knew_ he shouldn't have left her alone. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Wait a minute. Who's _they_?"

"These two friends of hers found her lying on the floor. I asked if they'd wanted me to call an ambulance but they said that they'd already done that."

"Who are they? What hospital?" Bosley probed anxiously.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"How long ago was that?"

"Not too long. About an hour or so."

"Thank you." Bosley turned and left. Not knowing what else to do, he drove back to his apartment, reasoning that he'd get a telephone call there sooner or later.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at his door.

He hurried over to answer it. _'Maybe she'd gone out for some dessert at the last minute,' _he prayed.

It was Jonathan and Jennifer Hart.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop by and say hello," Jonathan said tactfully.

"What he means is that not knowing what was happening was making him crazy," Jennifer corrected.

"Come in," Bosley said morosely.

They followed him inside.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked in dread, sensing something wrong.

"They've got Sabrina," Bosley answered as he sat heavily on the couch.

"Who does?" Jennifer asked, puzzled.

"Wilson and Josephs."

"How?" Jonathan asked.

Bosley related the entire story. "I should have never left her alone," he ended.

"It's not your fault," Jennifer said sympathetically. "You said yourself that she wouldn't come with you."

"I should have made her come," Bosley protested.

"She's a grown woman," Jonathan pointed out. "She makes her own decisions."

"You don't understand," Bosley objected, rising to his feet in agitation. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have left her alone. She just sounded so -- reasonable."

"Well, at least she'll be safe until they get what they want," Jennifer said reassuringly, going over to his side and putting her arms around him sympathetically. "Where are the pictures?"

"She mailed the negatives to me and the pictures to herself," Bosley answered.

"That's good," Jonathan approved. "They'll have to get in touch with you sooner or later. When they do we'll be ready."

"That's right," Jennifer agreed. "Let's concentrate on a plan."

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Sabrina was lying on a dirty bunk, eyes closed. She'd been hog tied.

"I think you hit her too hard," Josephs said worriedly.

"She's still breathing, isn't she?" Wilson snapped unconcernedly.

"Yeah, but -- "

Sabrina moaned and opened her eyes.

"Hello, sunshine," Wilson greeted. "You've finally decided to join us."

"How do you feel?" Josephs asked.

"Where am I?" She asked, turning her head slowly.

"Where no one can find you," Wilson answered. "You've got something we want. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she protested weakly. The room was spinning and her stomach lurched alarmingly. She closed her eyes, trying to quell the queasiness she felt.

Suddenly Wilson leaned over and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her into a sitting position. "Look, lady, quit the games already! You and I both know I mean those pictures of us -- and the negatives, of course. Why don't you give them to us now so we can let you go?"

The room was spinning in multi-colors and she almost blacked out again. Something made her observe wearily, "As soon as I do that you'll kill me."

Joseph put his hand on her forehead. "No, we won't."

"I wasn't born yesterday," Sabrina protested. "I can take you there."

"You think I'm crazy?!" Wilson exploded. "I'm not a patient man, lady. I have ways of making you talk. If I have my way you'll be begging to tell me what I want to know."

"Don't hurt her," Josephs protested nervously. "You'll never find out anything that way."

"Oh, no?" Wilson turned to face him. "I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you. Besides, you were the one that said you wanted to get even for what she did to you."

"I know, but now I'm not so sure." He was also thinking that he really didn't want to be up for Murder One. "Look, she doesn't have them at home. They're either hidden very well or she's not in this alone."

Wilson finally released his hold and walked over to Josephs. "And I know who's in this with her."

Sabrina, now unsupported, dropped heavily onto the bunk.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Bosley's telephone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello," Wilson's voice said. "You a friend of Sabrina Duncan's?"

"I am," Bosley answered warily. "Where is she?"

"She's staying with us. You've got something we want."

"Which is?" Bosley forced himself to remain calm.

"Pictures and negatives. We'd like to make a little trade: Her for them."

"I want to talk to her first."

"We haven't hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

"I still want to talk to her," Bosley insisted firmly. "Take it or leave it."

"You're not in a position to make demands," Wilson stated in a cold voice.

"Oh, no? You said it yourself. I've got something you want. I'm not trying to be cute, but I will speak to Miss Duncan for my own piece of mind. I'll do anything else you say, but there's no deal until I talk to her."

Wilson thought for a minute. "All right," he conceded unhappily. "I'll call you back in one hour. You'd better be there." He hung up.

Bosley hung up his end of the telephone.

"Will they let you talk to her?" Jennifer asked worriedly.

"They're calling back in an hour," Bosley answered.

"We'll have everything set up by then," Jonathan stated assuredly.

  
  


An hour later Josephs called again. "Mr. Bosley?"

"Yes?"

"Someone here wants to say something."

A minute later Sabrina got on the line. "Bos?" Her voice shook.

"Bri?! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I guess I should have gone with you after all."

"Next time you'll listen to me. They didn't hurt you. Did they?"

"Not really. Don't -- " she broke off.

"Sabrina!" Bosley shouted anxiously.

Suddenly Josephs came back on the line. "Satisfied? Or do you want me to send you a body part? You get to pick which one."

"Where is she?" Bosley demanded.

"First we arrange a meet. The corner of Hollywood and Highland at 10:00 tonight. You'd better have the pictures and negatives. Otherwise you'll never see her again." He hung up.

Bosley hung up his end of the telephone and turned to face Jonathan. "Well?"

Jonathan listened intently to his cellular phone. "A pay phone on Hollywood and Seventh," he repeated. "Thanks, Frank." He hung up.

"I'm glad you've got friends in the phone company."

"We've got a good two hours to check the area before then," Jennifer said reasonably.

"As I recall," Bosley pointed out, "That neighborhood's pretty deserted at this time of night."

"What happens if we don't find her by 10:00?" Jennifer asked.

"We'll bluff somehow," Jonathan answered.

They all left.

  
  


Bosley was driving alone in his car. Jonathan and Jennifer were following in their own car. Bosley spotted a light on in a warehouse as he drove past it. He parked half a block away and went to investigate. He walked over to the back of the warehouse and peered in the window. He saw Sabrina alone and tied to a chair. He climbed silently through the window and crept up behind her. When he touched the ropes she gasped in terror and turned to face him. "Relax," he said softly. "It's only me."

"Bos? How did you find me?" She whispered.

He started trying to untie the ropes, knowing that they had little time. "Jonathan had the call traced to a phone booth nearby." It was no good. The knots were tied too tightly. He patted his pockets frantically. "I need something to cut these ropes."

"Why don't you try a knife?" A voice questioned in amusement from behind them.

Bosley turned around slowly.

Wilson stood in the doorway, smiling.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Jonathan and Jennifer were waiting at the designated spot for Bosley.

"Something must have happened to him," Jennifer said.

"His time's up," Jonathan stated, checking his watch. "He must have found something." He opened the car door on his side. "Well, we'll just have to find him." 

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


Wilson had a gun pointed at Bosley. "Nice of you to stop by."

Josephs came over to them. "How did you find us?"

"A little bird told me where you were," Bosley answered sarcastically.

"Very funny," Wilson snapped. "You'd better have what I want, funny man."

"I do," Bosley answered calmly.

"Good! Hand it over slowly."

"I don't have it here."

"Okay, look," Wilson began, trying to control his fury. "I've been patient. I'm tired of these games! We go get them now." He turned to Josephs. "You watch her."

"Wait a minute!" Bosley protested quickly. "You'll need both of us."

"Why?" Wilson demanded. "She doesn't know where the stuff is. I should kill her right now."

"Then you'll never get your pictures," Bosley said confidently.

"I didn't say I would," Wilson stated testily. He didn't like the way things were going. "However, I'm sure you'd rather show me than have her 'hurt'." 

"She'll be safe here, mister," Josephs promised quickly.

"It's either that way or no way," Wilson added, pulling out a gun. "Come on. And remember, no tricks."

Bosley rose to his feet in resignation.

He and Wilson went outside. Suddenly a figure jumped from the shadows and tackled Wilson. He then gave Wilson a swift uppercut to the jaw and knocked him out.

Jonathan and Jennifer came out of the shadows.

"How did you find us?" Bosley whispered, picking up Wilson's gun.

"We followed you," Jennifer answered, taking some rope out of her pockets and tying up Wilson.

They all trooped back inside, guns at the ready.

Josephs looked up, hearing the noise. He saw that Bosley had his gun pointed directly at his head. He swallowed hard.

"Hello, again," Bosley said frostily.

"Jennifer, please untie Sabrina," Jonathan requested, watching Bosley closely.

Jennifer nodded and did as instructed.

Once untied Sabrina stood up slowly and started to massage her wrists.

"Should I tie up this one as well?" Jennifer asked.

"Let me do the honors," Sabrina stated.

"My pleasure," Jonathan agreed.

They two of them together tied Josephs hand and foot.

  
  


* * * * *

  
  


The next week Bosley, Sabrina, Kelly, and Kris were in a restaurant.

"I don't believe it," Kris said in awe. "You and Jonathan Hart were in the navy together."

"Why not?" Bosley demanded indignantly.

"Is Jonathan Hart as handsome in real life as he is in his pictures?" Kelly asked eagerly.

"He sure is," Sabrina answered, smiling dreamily. "And Jennifer's just as pretty."

"Are you sure they're coming?" Kris asked, glancing at her watch.

"They said they'd be here," Bosley answered. He saw them coming from across the room. "There they are now."

Jonathan and Jennifer walked over.

"Sorry we're late," Jonathan apologized, "but we ran into some heavy traffic."

"I don't believe it," Kelly said breathlessly.

"Really, it was terrible," Jennifer said, backing her husband's story.

"Oh!" Kelly blushed. "I wasn't -- I mean, I didn't think he really knew you."

Jonathan looked Bosley up and down. "Have you noticed that no one believes you when you tell them that?"

"You noticed that, too," Bosley commended wryly.

"It's just so -- unbelievable," Kris tried to explain. "_The_ Jonathan and Jennifer Hart."

"I guess it's true what they say," Kelly added. "It's a small world after all."

Everyone laughed.

Jonathan and Jennifer sat down.

The waiter came over, took their orders and then left.

"We're giving a dinner party next week, if you'd like to come," Jennifer offered.

"Is Charlie coming?" Kris asked eagerly.

"He's invited," Jonathan answered.

"Someone will warn him that we're there," Sabrina remarked assuredly.

"Who would do that?" Jennifer asked in surprise.

Kris, Kelly and Sabrina turned to stare at Bosley pointedly.

"Hey!" He protested defensively. "That's my job."

There were groans from the Angels.

The waiter brought their drinks over.

"A toast," Sabrina said, lifting her glass. "To new and old friends: Thanks for everything."

They all raised their glasses. 

1. "Dancing In The Dark" (aired episode)

   [1]: mailto:(scarecro9@aol.com)
   [2]: #N_1_



End file.
